


Quickbit Drabbles

by Speedsters



Series: ENDLESS DRABBLES AND PROMPTS [3]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Cat Theft, Drabble, Frenemies, M/M, Texting, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedsters/pseuds/Speedsters
Summary: me: [frogfriend.png] we r holdng hnds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cykelops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cykelops/gifts).



me: [frogfriend.png] we r holdng hnds

ragin cajun nightmare: Why don’t you ever hold me like that?

Pietro’s lips pursed. Remy never could loosen up and type like a normal human being. Considering how slim his grasp on English was at times, one would think that he’d at least have the decency to drop a little punctuation.

me: u cld only DREAM of tchng up all of this  
ragin cajun nightmare: Your dream. My nightmare.  
me: ur cat escpd in2 my room  
ragin cajun nightmare: PARDON.  
ragin cajun nightmare: You stole Lucifer.

Lucifer meowed and rubbed against Pietro’s leg, perfectly happy to be here. His fingers draped down towards the cat, who immediately accepted the offering of scratches.

me: cum get him  
ragin cajun nightmare: Please stop spelling come like that.  
me: i ment wut i sd  
ragin cajun nightmare: Tu ne sais pas qu’est-ce que tu dis, homme.  
me: j’parl frncais stupide  
ragin cajun nightmare: Maximoff.  
me: j’vais gardé ton chat mr6  
me: BAP  
ragin cajun nightmare: PIETRO.

Pietro smiled to himself and left the other man on read. If he wanted his cat back, he’d have to come and get him.

It didn’t take long before there was a banging on the door. Instead of calling out he simply sent another message.

me: cum on in

“I’m going to come do something right away, putain!”

It would probably add insult to injury when Lucifer didn’t immediately go to Remy, and that was going to make the bickering all the sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)

"You work too hard, cher." Hands slid over his shoulders and kneaded into the muscle. Pietro groaned and slumped under the touch, unable to protest the break.

"You don't work hard enough."

"I work smart."

"You're a smart ass."

Remy chuckled and pulled Pietro's chair away from the computer table, swiftly scooping him into his arms and hauling him out of the office amidst annoyed growling. "No more work today. Nobody asked you to do those extra things anyway."

"It needed to get done-"

"It will be there tomorrow."

Remy brought him to the bathroom and set him on the counter. He started the water and turned to strip Pietro himself, touches lingering. He leaned in multiple times to steal kisses, only they were freely given and responded to with sleepy affection.

By time Remy was sliding them both into the hot water, Pietro was dozing against him. The warmth had him reacting and curling into his chest, but he was out for now. It wouldn't be long, but it was sweet nonetheless. He got to work cleaning them up as quick as possible, then sunk down and relaxed with his Husband cradled to his chest.

Eventually, the speedster shifted amd leaned up to kiss his jaw. "You are jealous of my work."

"Your work gets too much attention."

"I am a teacher, Remy. I have to-"

"Relax and have a life sometimes."

Pietro scoffed, and Remy grabbed his hand and lifted it from the water to tenderly kiss his wedding ring. The band and the engagent ring were both flat and narrow, the latter inlaid with small jewels that wouldn't be damaged by high speeds. Pietro melted again. He was too full of affection for this man and all but overflowed with it when he got like this.

"I am a prune."

The complaint was teased but noted. A towel and some PJs later, and they were wrapped up on the couch with Netflix open. Pietro snuggled his head to Remy's collar.

"J't'aime, mari."

A kiss to his hair was the only response he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)

**Author's Note:**

> "You don't know what you're saying." "I speak french stupid." "I'm going to keep your cat thanks. Have a good afternoon."
> 
> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)


End file.
